


I'm a hurricane

by hailpailentologi



Series: The Adventures of Dab Swaggel and [Insert word starting with ph- here] [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurricane, M/M, another meme fic, i once wrote smut between my two best friends bc they said I couldn't and this is worse, oh god where do i begin, this is the worst thing I've ever written ever, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailpailentologi/pseuds/hailpailentologi
Summary: Embark on the adventures of Dab Swaggel as he fucks a hurricane
 
 
I'm not even fucking joking this time I swear





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here in Orlando the winds are picking up and I'm scared to death and earlier I was like "yo has anyone ever tried to ick a hurricane before" TBH probably I mean the adventures of Florida man are so many but anyways
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't sue for emotional damages

OH SHIT DAB SWAGGEL BACK AGAIN IN O RLANDO CALLRISIAN FLORIDA MY HOES AWH FUCK

So 2day I was sittin enjoyin me homosexuality when the newsman screm bc a huRRICANE (don't belong 2 no city or man) IS HITTIN AMREIXS PENIS AND I WAS LIKE YO SHIT DAWG IMMA RUN

But then

Oh boi

Then

He show pic of hurricane

An I was like

Hey... that's pretty good. 

He say it named hurricane Phil

 

An I'm like

I'm gonna fuck the hurricane

Gon stick my dick right in that fucker

Yeah

S O i ran outside an WAS like 

"Yo FUCK dude it's blue skies?" But then I turned around and saw the WHOLE DAMN HURRICANE AN WAS LIKE SHIT THIS STATE IS BIPOLAR A

so I prepare

I take off them leg protectors

Shove a flute up my ass

Get ready for impact

And launch meself up @hurricane Phil

Take me away. A sweet escape. A better place. Take me away. 

M Y PEEN GO RIGHT THROUGH THE EUE OF THE HURRICANE AN I FEEL LIKE A LEGENS

HERE I AM. ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE

I hurricame. 

Ad that's the story of how I fucked a hurricane.


End file.
